Spell of Ancient Times
by Rezzie
Summary: Slight Crossover with Slayers. No Slayers characters only a set of objects and a spell. - What if Harry wasn't convinced with Dumbledore's plan of him walking to his death and waiting for a miracle? What if he had access to the knowledge of Lina Inverse through an ancient tome of the Potter's? One shot with a somewhat open ending. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Slayers or the Harry Potter universe, they are the property of their respective owners. This story is for my own and the communities enjoyment. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: I uploaded this story in the normal Harry Potter category cause It has only elements of the Slayers multiverse and I didn't use Slayers characters. Please be gentle, this is the first story that I'm publishing. **

Harry stumbled through the wrecked corridors of Hogwarts after having left the Headmaster's office after using Dumbledore's pensieve to view Snape's memories. One would think that he would be surprised and outraged by the information contained in those memories, but he was not. He was in a quiet, contemplative mood. He had suspected the truth for quite some time now. He had known deep down that he was the last one, only his conscious mind did not accept it until this moment, when it was laid out before him completely. He must die for Voldemort to become mortal. It was not a terrifying concept to him. He was in constant danger of dying since before coming to Hogwarts. By all means, he should have died multiple times as a child if not for his magic. Vernon was a brutal person and one who channeled almost all his brutality into beating his "freak" of a nephew.

No, what terrified him was the idea that he would not be there to finish the show. Voldemort would be alive while he would be dead, leaving the finish to chance. Though Dumbledore seemed adamant that Harry must die by the wand of the Dark Lord, it was as if he was waiting for a miracle to happen in that moment. Like he believed that Harry would survive the Killing Curse if Voldemort himself cast it. However, what if Voldemort used torture beforehand, maybe even going so far than to torture Harry into insanity before killing him? What would happen then, even if he did manage to survive the Killing Curse? And what if he died by another curse? Would he survive a Piercing Hex to the heart if Voldemort used it?

And if Harry did not survive? Would everyone be so demoralized they would just flee or bow before the Dark Lord? Would there be anyone with the will to finish the job even without Harry? No, he just could not leave this to chance. He had to do what he believed in even if it did mess up the Headmaster's carefully laid plans. After all, he was best when he had to improvise…

Now, he just had to find Hermione. After all, she had with her the final components of Harry's own plan. Speaking of the Devil, there she was with Ron on the final landing before the staircase leading to the Great Hall. He stopped before them and they all shared a look more significant than any words.

'So… It is you, right?' asked Hermione. Harry was not surprised that she too suspected it. She was brilliant for a reason.

'Yeah. I'm a horcrux,' he answered.

'Blimey, mate! What will you do now?' asked Ron in his usual manner, tough he was considerably more solemn.

'Well, Dumbledore hoped for a miracle that Voldemort's Killing Curse would only affect the horcrux in me and would not kill me. However, I'm not that optimistic about the chances that his plan would work perfectly. Honestly, I don't like it. So, Hermione, I need the Demon Blood Talismans…'

'Please say that you don't want to use that spell! You had never channeled that much or that chaotic power at once! You won't be able to control it and will destroy the world!' screamed a frantic Hermione.

'I don't have to control it Hermione. Remember what we read in that manuscript? Her mind is her power, power is her mind. With invoking the spell, I invoke her mind. Then I will offer my body as her vessel and my soul and the horcrux as payment for her to destroy Voldemort, Nagini and the Death Eaters. In my death I can be sure that Voldemort and his followers will be dead too.'

'Are you sure about this, Harry?' asked Ron.

'Completely. So please, Hermione, give me those talismans!'

Hermione did not say any more and just handed over the four talismans of the set. She had tears flowing down her face, but she was quiet, dignified in her grief over her surrogate brother. Ron looked forlorn too.

'I love you guys,' said Harry. 'You are the siblings I've never had. You are my strength, my pillars. You are my family. I want you two to live a happy and meaningful life after this is over. I'm sorry that it has to end like this, that I have to cause you this much grief, but I have no choice. It is my fate. It is my destiny. I have to do this, so everyone I care about can live their life in peace. Goodbye.'

He just turned around and started towards the main doors of the castle when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and the impact of a body with his back. Ron was holding him back while Hermione clung on to his neck from behind.

'I love you too, bro! You are my sixth brother since the beginning. And I thank you in the name of my family too for all that you did and will do for us. We won't be able to ever repay your sacrifice, but knowing you, you wouldn't want us to. Therefore, I just thank you. Goodbye, brother,' said Ron, his eyes too brimming with tears.

'Harry, you are also like a brother to me. I have never had any siblings and you filled that gap in me. You protected and comforted me when I needed it. I won't ever forget you and what you did for me. I hope you can be with your parents again after this, it's my only consolation for letting you walk into your death. I'm sorry that the end shall be like this. But you're right, Dumbledore's plan has a good chance to backfire, so… Do what you must. I'll always remember you and love you. Goodbye, my brother.'

Hermione's tears drenched Harry's t-shirt while she said all that, but her voice was firm and powerful. She did not want to deter Harry from his plan of action just wanted to say her final goodbyes. She really knew Harry.

Harry just nodded then started out the door when his friends let him. He had a mission to complete and he had to be the farthest he could be from Hogwarts when he started this spell. As he walked, he fixed the Demon Blood Talismans to their place, one on each wrist, one on his waist and one on his neck.

The Forbidden Forest was eerie quiet. Only Harry's footfalls bothered the quiet, the crunching of dried leaves following him and the snap of twigs sounding like gunshots in the dark. He was staring at the golden snitch Dumbledore left him. "I open at the close" was the script on its shiny surface.

'I'm ready,' said Harry then kissed the little golden ball.

The snitch opened, revealing the stone from the Gaunt ring. The symbol of the Hallows clearly visible in it. Harry held it in his palm then made his decision and turned it three times thinking about his loved ones. After the third turn, he found himself looking at the shade of his parents, Sirius and Remus.

'You must know what I plan to do. Do you think that it's the right thing to do?' asked Harry.

'It may or may not be the "right" path that you walk. The most important is that afterwards you can look into the mirror with clear conscience, knowing that you did what you did out of the best intentions and the best way you could imagine at that moment,' said James Potter. '"Nothing is true, my son, and everything is permitted." Even if you do not understand these words now, you will in the future. I am proud of you, son.'

'You should know Harry that I will always love you, no matter what you do. However, I can say without hesitation that I am proud of the man you have become, 'said Lily.

'We are in agreement with your parents, Harry. We too are proud of you and love you,' said Remus, gesturing towards Sirius, who nodded.

'Sirius, I'm sorry that I fell for that trap. I know that it wasn't me who killed you, but I will always feel guilty for it. I love you,' said Harry before turning to Remus. 'And Remus, I'm so sorry that you died in this battle. I'd have been glad if you and Tonks had remained behind. Now Teddy won't know his parents because you came to help me. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. We've come to fight for our child's freedom in this world. Teddy will have a wonderful grandma to look after him and tell him that his parents and godfather were good people who gave their lives to give him a peaceful world to live in,' answered Remus.

'Thank you. I love you all,' exclaimed Harry with tears in his eyes. 'I shall release you now. I don't know what that spell would do to your shades. Goodbye. We'll see each other on the other side.'

'Good luck, Harry,' said the four people before fading away, the Stone falling out of Harry's limp hand. It will forever be missing, laying somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, never to be found.

The raven-haired teen caught the first glimpse of Voldemort and his Death Eaters not long after his talk with his loved ones. He decided to remain out of sight and start the chant from the relative safety of the trees. Tough, he could not resist the urge to creep out Voldemort and his Death Eaters, so he cast a spell, so his voice would sound like it comes from all around, and started speaking:

'Hello, Tom! I see that you have quite that party here,' said Harry, mocking the Dark Lord.

'Potter! Where are you? Don't be a coward, show yourself and your death shall be quick and painless!' hissed Voldemort.

'Oh, it's a shame then, that I didn't come to die, isn't it Tom? You and your pathetic bunch of inbred morons shall die tonight. However, not by my hands. I'm here only to start this party, and for once, I'm not the main attraction.'

'You speak nonsense, boy. Step forward and accept your death!'

'We shall see…'

Harry started his incantation, while the Demon Blood Talismans lit up with blood red light.

'Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds,  
Following thy bonds of fate;  
Merge all thy power,  
And grant me all the power you possess!'

'Oh, you pray to Dark Lords now, Potter? Strange religion for you, but I do not see how this will help you kill me, and my followers,' mocked him Voldemort, but even he was a little uneasy. He never heard an incantation like this.

Harry just continued with the incantation of the main spell, the one he said about months ago, when they found it in an old tome of the Potter family, that he would never use it.

'Darkness beyond blackest pitch,  
Deeper than the deepest night,  
Lord as vast as the largest ocean,  
Colder than the coldest ice;  
King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos!  
I call upon thee and swear myself to thee,  
I stand ready to bear the strength you give me.  
Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed  
by the power you and I possess!'

As he said the incantation, a thin ring of golden light appeared above his raised hands. Inside of this ring of gold was a tiny black hole that was darker than the night of the new moon. It seemed to suck all light from around it. As the incantation progressed, Harry's voice became more and more strained, and the Forest was flooded with a sense of unease. The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters started to feel fear unlike any they felt before. The rising gravity of the little black hole started to tore out and destroy the trees that were closest to Harry, and he became visible to the dark forces. Voldemort fired immediately a Killing Curse, but to his astonishment, it dissipated before reaching the boy, the chaotic forces around him destabilizing the feared spell. Harry just smirked, since he could feel that his spell reached the critical power level, where losing control of it would not cause its implosion.

'GIGA SLAVE!'

Harry let go of the spell, wishing to convey his request to the power. As the black hole expanded and swallowed his form, he could feel the chaotic energy tearing through his body. The pain was excruciating, however soon it stopped. As he reopened his eyes, he found himself on a sea of pure black, in front of a golden figure of a woman. She was the Lord of Nightmares, the mother of all that lives, the creator of the Four Worlds.

'Welcome, brave mortal. This is my realm, or more correctly, this is me, the Sea of Chaos. It has been many eons since the last mortal stood before me, her goal the same as yours. I let her back after fulfilling her wish, because a brave man wanted her back so desperately, that he was ready to dissipate in this Sea while following me, pleading that I give his lover back. I decided that I shall once again grant a mortal's wish, so rest assured, your enemies shall meet their end soon. However, you have more to pay with than only your own soul. As a reward for your selflessness, I only take the soul fragment you carry. Your own soul shall merge back with your body once I finish with your wish. Be advised, this is a one-time offer. Should you use the Giga Slave again, you better be prepared to control it or lose your life.'

'Thank you!' said Harry, bowing to the powerful entity.

In the Forbidden Forest Voldemort was equally gleeful and terrified that his nemesis lost control of the spell. He was giddy that Potter was dead; however, the expanding black hole was a cause for concern. Then suddenly the black hole disappeared, replaced by a translucent, golden sphere in which stood a golden coloured Harry Potter with a black sphere the size of an apple in his left hand.

'Wha… What are you?' stuttered Voldemort.

'I am Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. I am the Sea of Chaos, the source of all chaos. That is how you describe me since time immemorial. I am the Lord of Nightmares!' said a woman's voice through Potter's mouth. It sounded just as powerful, as it felt.

'How? I have heard the incantation, Potter only wanted to invoke power! How can you be here, in his body?!'

'My mind is my power, Power is my mind. When uncorrupted by other elements, my mind becomes my purest power.'

'No! NO! I won't let Potter win! I can't let that brat destroy all my carefully laid plans! AVADA KEDAVRA!' shouted Voldemort, raising his wand against the figure. The spell once again dissipated upon contact with the golden sphere.

'Only my mind exists in this place. You, who so desperately seek destruction, as you wish, you shall be destroyed!' As she said this, the sphere in her hand disappeared and countless tiny black spheres shot out of the golden halo to destroy the Death Eaters, and Nagini.

Then, when Voldemort could really feel the despair in his soul, the Lord of Nightmares pointed at him, and he was engulfed in a black hole the size of himself. His body was torn apart in a blink of an eye.

The golden entity looked around one more time, and then closed its eyes. Soon the golden sphere faded and the only proofs of its presence were the destruction of the surrounding area and an unconscious Harry Potter with snow-white hair…


End file.
